When You Got a Sirius Black as Your Boyfriend
by MoonZheng
Summary: Ketika seorang Sirius Black menjadi pacarmu, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan menimpamu… begitu pula dengan Remus Lupin. SLASH!SBRL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik J.k. rowling dan sudah jelas kalau Remus itu milik Sirius.. huahhahaahhahahha…

Warning: **SLASH! SB&SBXRL!** (Yeah... XP), bentak-bentakkan, **Little** smut.. saya tidak bisa menulis adegan seperti itttooooee walaupun pengen juga sih.. huahahahaha…

* * *

Summary: Ketika seorang Sirius Black menjadi pacarmu, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan menimpamu… begitu pula dengan Remus Lupin. **SLASH!SBRL**

* * *

When You Got a Sirius Black as Your Boyfriend...

By : MoonZheng

Siang itu merupakan siang yang cerah di mana pada saat-saat seperti ini Remus suka sekali duduk-duduk di bawah pohon rindang, sambil membaca buku ditemani sekotak coklat dari honeydukes di pinggir danau. Suasana di sekitar terasa tenang, yang terdengar hanya suara kicauan burung, sesekali suara daun yang bergesek tertiup angin dan suara halaman buku yang dibalik Remus. _Ah, damainya.._

Namun ketenangan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Telinga Remus menangkap suara orang berlarian ke arahnya. Dihembuskannya nafasnya sambil menutup bukunya. Dia sudah bisa memperkirakan siapa yang datang. Pastilah ketiga teman baiknya James, Sirius dan Peter.

"Moony!!" seru James panic. Remus menatap James yang berlari ke arahnya sambil menarik Peter yang sudah kelihatan mau pingsan dengan pandangan aneh.

"_Apa ini anak dikejar-kejar Filch lagi ya?" _pikir Remus sambil menaikkan alisnya, dilahapnya sebutir coklat sambil tetap melihat teman baiknya berlarian ke arahnya.

"Ya, Prongs? Ada apa? Hey? Mana Sirius?" tanya Remus pada saat dia sadar yang ada cuma Peter dan James yang sedang kehabisan napas di depannya. Apalagi Peter, anak tersebut tampaknya sudah hampir copot paru-parunya karena tidak biasa berlarian seperti itu.

"Itu dia masalahnya! Moony, ayo ikut aku!" kata James tanpa menjelaskan dan tanpa basa-basi lagi dia pun langsung menarik tangan Remus dan tanpa menunggu Remus untuk berdiri baik-baik dan langsung berlari yang membuatnya hampir tersandung karenanya.

"Prongs! Tunggu! Bukuku dan coklatku masih di situ!" kata Remus terkejut karena ditarik begitu saja tanpa sempat membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Peter yang urus! Peter, aku dan Moony duluan! Bawakan buku dan coklat Moony ke asrama nanti yah?" sahut James sambil tetap berlari.

Peter yang sudah terkapar hanya menaikkan jempolnya sebagai tanda ok.

* * *

"P-prongs..hosh..berhenti sebentar.. a-aku sudah.. tidak..kuaaatt.. hosh.." Remus mencoba berkata sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ini _urgent_ Moony! Ayolah!" desak James sambil terus berlari.

"Serius?" tanya Moony di sela-sela napasnya.

"Yeah, Sirius!" balas James.

"Ada apa? Mana Sirius?" tanya Remus lagi.

"Tadi sudah kubilang kan? Ini tentang Sirius! Dia dikutuk anak-anak Slytherin bejad itu" jawab James sambil memutar bola matanya.

Remus pun memutar bola matanya sambil berpikir kenapa orang tua Sirius memberinya nama yang sama pengucapannya dengan salah satu kata sifat. Dasar keluarga darah-murni. Pikirannya sangat susah ditebak.

* * *

Sesampainya di Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey pun menyambut mereka dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Oh, James! Remus!" isaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sirius?" tanya James.

"Untuk sekarang dia baik-baik saja.. tapi.." Madam Pomfrey tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia tampak bingung.

"Aku akan melihat Sirius dulu yah?" tanya Remus.

"Ya, silakan Remus.." jawab Madam Pomfrey.

Remus pun berjalan menuju bilik yang ditunjukkan oleh Madam Pomfrey sementara James masih berusaha untuk menanyakan kondisi Sirius pada Madam Pomfrey.

"Sirius, ini aku. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Remus sebelum masuk.

"Moony? Masuk saja!" sahut dua orang bersamaan.

Remus terkejut mendengar sahutan tersebut. Anehnya kenapa kedua suara tersebut kedengarannya seperti suara Sirius. Dibukanya bilik tersebut dan _memang _di depannya sedang berdiri _dua_ orang Sirius Black.

"Moony! Aku mau bicara!" seru Sirius yang satu. Melangkah maju ke tempat Remus berdiri namun ditahan oleh Sirius yang satunya lagi.

"Tidak! Aku yang mau bicara.. Moony dengar! Jadi tadi—" omongan Sirius terpotong ketika Sirius yang satunya mendorongnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Moony! Aku—" omongan Sirius kembali terputus karena ditendang oleh Sirius.

Marah, mereka pun mulai adu gulat di lantai.

"Stop! Stop! Hey! Hentikan ada apa ini sebenarnya??" teriak Remus sambil berusaha melerai kedua Sirius yang merupakan hal yang sangat susah karena Remus lebih pendek dari Sirius, dan Sirius kalau berantem cukup beringas.

Sampai akhirnya Remus menyadari kebodohannya dan lupa kalau dia ini penyihir. Diambilnya tongkatnya dari sakunya "_Petrificus Totalus_" sahutnya dua kali ke arah kedua Sirius secara bersamaan dan kedua Sirius pun jatuh membatu ke lantai batu yang keras.

Remus pun berjongkok depan mereka "Apa kalian janji akan tenang dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kalau aku melepaskan kalian? Berkedip kalau iya" tanya Remus.

Kedua Sirius tersebut langsung berkedip-kedip ria dan Remus pun menggumamkan "_Finite Incatatem_" untuk melepaskan mereka.

"Moony, aku—"

"Tidak, jadi Moony—"

"Sirius!" jerit Remus kesal.

"Apa?" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Tolong! Jelaskan dengan benar! Aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa kau bisa jadi dua begini!" mohon Remus. Satu Sirius saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya stress.

"…"

"Bagaimana kalau Sirius di sebelah kanan yang menjelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi lalu Sirius sebelah kiri melanjutkannya agar aku mengeti apa yang terjadi," kata Remus sambil memberikan masing-masing kesempatan pada mereka untuk berbicara agar tidak ada Sirius yang cemburu. Sirius yang cemburu merupakan Sirius yang merepotkan.

"Jadi, begini.. tadi siang sesudah makan siang seperti biasa aku dan Prongs pergi mengerjai anak Slytherin dan kau pasti sudah tahu yang mana kan Moony?" tanya Sirius sebelah kanan sambil nyengir dan Sirius sebelah kiri juga nyengir.

Remus hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya ke atas sebagai tanda agar Sirius melanjutkannya.

"Awalnya semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya kau tahu?" lanjut Sirius sambil tetap nyegir dan lagi-lagi Remus memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu tiba-tiba si Snivellus itu mengarahkan tongkatnya padaku dan sinar ungu keluar dari tongkatnya.."

"..dan tahu-tahu begitu bangun aku sudah jadi seperti ini.." sambung Sirius yang satu.

"..Madam Pomfrey menjelaskan bahwa kami terkena mantra Doppelganger dan.."

"..dalam 24 jam.."

"…kami harus menemukan siapa di antara kami yang tubuh.."

"..dan mana yang jiwa.."

"..kalau tidak kami akan mati.."

"..dan ternyata waktu kami tinggal kurang dari 20 jam lagi.."

"..karena tadi kami sempat pingsan beberapa lama.."

Mendengar ini semua Remus sangat terkejut. "Serius??"

"Yeah, aku Sirius!" jawab mereka secara berbarengan.

Remus menabok kepala mereka.

"Sirius! Aku SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH!" ujar Remus frustasi.

"Maaf, Moony.. kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya.." ucap Sirius sambil tetap nyengir.

"Tapi ada saatnya untuk se—tidak main-main Padfoot! ini menyangkut nyawamu!" ujar Remus khawatir.

"Moony, apa kau tahu membedakan kami?" tanya salah satu Sirius.

"Er—" ditatapnya kedua Sirius saling bergantian. Sirius-Sirius tersebut tampak mirip sekali satu sama lain tidak ada bedanya. Mendekat, Remus pun mencoba menghirup bau mereka satu persatu dengan penciuman werewolf-nya. Remus mengkerutkan dahinya. Bau mereka sama.

"Hey, Remus ada apa dengan Siri—WOOOW!!" seru James saat melihat Remus berdiri di antara kedua Sirius.

"Remus! Kau seperti punya harem Sirius!" ujar James sambil menatap Remus yang berada di tengah kedua Sirius. Matanya memancarkan sinar aneh yang membuat perasaan Remus tidak enak. Namun komentar James tentang harem Sirius mau tidak mau membuat mukanya merah.

"Diam Prongs! Jangan menambah hal yang tidak perlu!" hardik Remus.

Kedua Sirius saling bertukar tatapan dan saling melempar tatapan licik satu sama lain namun Remus yang sedang sibuk dengan James tidak memperhatikan hal ini.

"Tapi tetap saja waoow! Padfoot! dengan adanya dua dirimu maka kita bisa menciptakan lelucon yang lebih hebat dari biasanya!" seru James riang.

"Sayang sekali James.. kalau dalam 48 jam mereka tidak kembali menjadi satu maka Sirius akan mati.." jawab Remus sedih.

"SERIUS?" teriak James kaget.

"YEAH!" jawab kedua Sirius secara berbarengan lagi.

"Maksudku, ah, sudahlah.." ujar James sambil memutar bola matanya.

* * *

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke menara Gryffindor untuk mendiskusikan hal ini lebih jauh dan sepanjang perjalanan banyak anak gadis yang terkikik melihat Sirius Black menjadi dua. Pandangan mereka seolah berkata Wah-tambah-lagi-nih-cowok-ganteng-di-sekolah-ini!

Sesampainya di kamar, mereka melihat Peter belum kembali dan mungkin Peter belum kembali dan mau tidak mau walaupun dalam situasi genting begini otak Remus masih bisa memikirkan nasib coklatnya di tangan Peter.

"Penciumanku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mereka Prongs" ujar Remus sedih sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan memandang kedua Sirius tersebut. Dia tidak ingin Sirius meninggal.

"Mungkin ada tanda di tubuh mereka yang membedakan mereka?" usul James.

"Tanda?" tanya Remus heran.

"Yeah, tanda lahir luka atau semacamnya yang mungkin bisa membedakan?" tanya James.

"Tapi, James, bau mereka saja sama persis apalagi badan mereka—" omongan Remus terputus oleh James "Kan tidak ada salahnya mencobanya Moony"

"Kau benar.." ujar Remus kemudian menatap kedua Sirius yang duduk di depannya.

"Jadi?" tanya James.

"Jadi?" Remus bertanya balik.

"Jadi di bagian mana saja Sirius mempunyai tanda di tubuhnya?" tanya James.

Muka Remus langsung lebih merah dari kepiting rebus sekarang mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Ma-mana aku tahu!" tampik Remus terbata-bata.

"Ayolah, Moony! kau dan Sirius sudah pacaran dari awal tahun ke enam ini iya kan? Masa kalian belum ngapa-ngapain?" goda James.

"JAMES!!" teriak Remus malu.

"Hehehe..maaf sobat.. kau tahu aku tidak bisa menahan untuk menjahilimu.." kata James sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudahlah, Prongs!" ujar Remus lagi. Mukanya masih memerah.

"Iya, Prongs! Jangan menjahilinya terus!" bela salah satu Sirius dan maju mendekati James.

"Iya, iya sobat. Aku tidak akan menjahili istrimu lagi kok," ujar James sambil mundur dan mengangkat tangannya ke depan dadanya.

Remus makin memerah mendengar kata tersebut. Yang bikin tambah parah ketika Sirius yang satunya lagi tampak marah mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Kata siapa Remus istrinya?? Remus itu punyaku tahu!" hardik Sirius yang satunya.

"E,e,eh, Ge-Er banget jejadian yang satu ini! Kata siapa? Remus itu milikku tahu!" balas lagi Sirius yang satunya.

"Milikku!" balas Sirius 1.

"Milikku!!!" balas Sirius 2 tidak mau kalah.

"Sirius! Sudahlah! Aneh sekali melihat kau memperebutkan Moony dengan dirimu sendiri," kata James berusaha menenangkan kedua Sirius yang tampaknya tak lama lagi sudah siap adu gulat di lantai.

"Semua ini juga karena kau Prongs!" sahut kedua Sirius bersamaan.

"Moony! Kau pasti tahu aku yang asli kan?" kata Sirius 1 berbalik ke arah Remus.

"Aku—"

"Aku kan Moony? Jangan kau dengarkan jejadian yang satu itu!" kata Sirius 2 penuh semangat tak mau kalah dengan Sirius 1.

"Aku—"

"Moony! Ini aku! Sirius!" kata Sirius 1 yang kemudian maju dan memeluk pinggang Remus dan mulai menciumi lehernya.

"Siri—("aku keluar dulu ya guys, enjoy!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara ketakutan James yang ngacir dari tempat kejadian perkara secepat kilat)" kata Remus yang mulai merasa geli namun kaget dengan perlakuan ini.

Hal ini rupanya membuat Sirius 2 marah yang langsung menendang muka Sirius satu dengan tendangan putar yang entah dipelajarinya di mana.

"Jangan menyentuhnya seenak perutmu!!" teriak Sirius 2 marah.

"Apa urusannmu? Dia milikku!" balas Sirius 1 sambil bangkit dari lantai.

"Milikku! Jadi sebaiknya kau jaga tanganmu agar tidak ke mana-mana!!" bentak lagi Sirius 2.

"Sirius! Kumohon kalian jangan berkelahi! Hentikan!!" lerai Remus. Namun kedua Sirius di depannya tidak mau mendengarkan dan tetap saja saling menendang satu sama lain.

"Sirius! Berhenti sekarang juga atau no sex selama satu minggu!!" ancam Remus.

Mendengar hal ini kedua Sirius langsung berbalik ke arah Remus.

"Merlin!! Moony!! Apa katamu tadi??" jerit Sirius 1 histeris.

"No sex.. selama satu minggu?? Moony!! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal setabu itu??" tambah Sirius 2.

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti sekarang juga hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi tahu!!" ancam Remus lagi dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

Kedua Sirius hanya bisa terdiam.

"_Well, mereka benar-benar Sirius! Baru diancam beginian saja sudah terdiam!! Sebenarnya aku pacaran dengan orang macam apa sih?" _pikir Remus agak senang karena dia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan minta dibelikan coklat honeydukes yang banyak pada Sirius dan kalau Sirius tidak mau membelikannya dia bisa mengancamnya kan? Oh iya, besok ka nada penjualan coklat Honeydukes yang edisi terbatas itu! Heheheheh, boleh juga.. _"Oops! Apa yang kau pikirkan Remus? Memangnya kau ternyata sematre itu? Lagian Sirius di sini masalahnya sedang gawat bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan tentang coklaatt??"_

"Moony…" sebuah suara halus tapi rendah menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Sebuah tangan memegang pipinya dan tiba-tiba Remus merasakan jubah yang dipakainya dilepaskan dari badannya.

"Siri—mmphh" ucapannya terputus karena sepasang bibir telah menempel erat di bibirnya. Remus pun mengeluarkan rintihan-rintihan kecil.

"Siri—mmhh" Remus berusaha berbicara ketika sepasang bibir tersebut telah melepaskan bibirnya namun usahanya sia-sia ketika sepasang bibir lain kembali menangkap bibirnya.

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh tentang no sex itu kan Moony?" bisik Sirius yang satu di telinga Remus secara menggoda.

"Hnn..Nnhh" Remus tak sanggup berkata-kata. Bagaimana bisa sementara bibirnya sedang dilumat oleh Sirius.

Begitu Remus sadar dia sudah berada di tempat tidur dengan Sirius masing-masing di depan dan di belakangnya. Sirius di depan tengah membuka kancing bajunya sementara Sirius yang di belakang tengah menciumi lehernya yang membuat Remus merinding setengah mati.

"Sirius…!" nada suara Remus terdengar memperingatkan karena dia sudah tahu APA yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ssshh Remus... Siapa tahu dengan kami menyentuhmu kau akan tahu mana di antara kami Sirius yang asli..." ujar Sirius di belakangnya sambil nyengir.

"Yeah!" balas Sirius di depannya yang tahu-tahu sudah melepaskan celana Remus.

Tiba-tiba Remus mendapat firasat buruk.

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi yang bersinar dengan silaunya menembus gorden jendela kamar para Marauders, membuat Remus terbangun. Dicobanya menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri dan pegal-pegal. Teringat kejadian kemarin, muka Remus memerah sejadi-jadinya. Dilihatnya dia tengah memakai piyama. _Mungkin Sirius yang memakaikannya padaku._

Namun pikirannya cepat beralih ke masalah yang lebih gawat. _ Apa dia sudah kembali seperti semula? Oh, Merlin! Bisa-bisanya aku tertidur seperti itu._ Panic, Remus pun bergegas turun dari tempat tidur berusaha mencari Sirius. Tertatih-tatih, Remus pun keluar dari kamar mencari Sirius.

Ketika Remus menuruni tangga menuju ruang rekreasi dia bisa mendengar suara percakapan yang dikenalinya sebagai suara Sirius dan James, dan suara Sirius hanya satu yang terdengar. Perasaan lega membanjiri hati Remus. Mungkin mereka sudah menemukan cara agar Sirius kembali seperti semula.

"Si—"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau lakukan Padfoot! Moony yang malang! Kenapa anak sebaik itu bisa terperangkap dengan pacar mesum macam kau sih?"

Bingung mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Remus pun berusaha mendekat tanpa suara dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sebelum menyapa mereka.

"Ayolah, Prongs! Aku tidak semesum itu tahu!" balas Sirius.

"Well, Padfoot! Tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Sekarang Moony terbaring tak berdaya di kamar! Inilah apa yang terjadi ketika kau mendapatkan seorang Sirius Black sebagai pacarmu!"

Muka Remus rasanya memerah mendengar semua hal ini.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi kok James! Suer! Lagian mantra doppelganger itu susah sekali tahu, lagian sakitnya bukan main!"

_Hah?_

"Rasakan! Itu pelajaran untuk kemesumanmu aku tak menyangkan kau ke arah threesome Padfoot!" kata James sambil menabok kepala Sirius.

"Huh! Aku kan masih muda! Penasaran tauk! Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada orang lain yang menyentuh Moony! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku emosi"

"Bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan hal seperti membagi dua dirimu sendiri, menakutinya dengan pura-pura akan mati lalu Bam! seperti ini.."

"James—"

"Sirius! Apakah betul semua yang kudengar tadi???" tanya Remus tiba-tiba keluar dari bayangan.

"glek! Moony?" tanya Sirius terkejut. Tampak takut. Dia tidak menyangka Remus mendengarkan pembicaraannya tadi dengan James. _Mampus aku!_

"Jawab!" tanya Remus galak. Raut mukanya tampak cemberut dan sedikit kesal karena sudah ditipu Sirius seperti ini. Dia sudah begitu khawatir seharian kemarin dan sekarang seluruh badannya sakit semua. Kalau begini dia tidak bisa pergi berburu coklat edisi terbatas Honeydukes yang cepat sekali habis terjual itu hari ini.

"Er—yah.. Moony~~~ aku tidak bermaksud.." ujar Sirius berusaha minta maaf. Remus yang marah sama sekali bukan Remus yang menyenangkan.

"Tidak ada sex untuk sebulan!!" hardik Remus ketus lalu berbalik menuju kamar meninggalkan Sirius yang tampak merenung menatap lantai. _Biar Sirius tahu rasa dan tidak macam-macam lagi denganku._

Saat itu pas Lily Evans baru saja turun dari arah asrama perempuan mendengar kata-kata Remus dan tak tahan untuk menyeletuk, "Aku tidak tahu ada apa yang menyebabkan Remus jadi seperti itu, tapi kasihan deh lu Black! Hahahahahaha.."

**~FIN~**

A/n :.. buat plotnya terinspirasi dari doujinshi futari de hanbun by sakaki root. Doujinshinya Prince of Tennis tentang tezuka and fuji (ini **YAOI** ya and** HARDCORE **pula jadi yang punya jantung lemah jangan mencoba mendownloadnya!!) Begitu banyak hal yang dapat menjadi inspirasi dalam berkarya.. hahahahaha… XP tapi ff saya ga sampai hardcore kok.. saya belum siap ngetik yang hardcore.. heheheheh… tapi pasti menyenangkan sekali punya dua Sirius apalagi sampai direbutin.. (sighed dreamly).. n rasanya cara ngomong kedua Sirius kadang jadi kayak Fred and George gitu.. mereka juga karakter fav saya di harry potter universe!! Tapi rada alergi gitu baca ff incest mereka.. YIIIIIYYY banget!!!!!!

N ck,ck.. kayaknya ff yang saya bikin ga ada yang normal dikit yah.. hahahahahahah…


	2. Chapter 2

a/n : saya memutuskan untuk membuat lanjutannyaaa~~~ hahahahaha…

disclaimer : sudah di chapter 1.

Warning : buat chapter ini kayaknya ga ada.

* * *

When You Got a Sirius Black as Your Boyfriend...

Chapter 2

By : MoonZheng

Sore menjelang dan Remus masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Pinggulnya masih terasa nyeri akibat ulah Sirius kemarin. Perasaannya juga masih terasa kesal. Berani benar dia menipu Remus seperti itu!

Dari siang Sirius sudah tidak kelihatan. Mungkin pergi untuk menjahili Snape untuk melepaskan kesedihannya karena tidak akan mendapat jatah sex dari Remus selama sebulan. Huh! Rasakan! Itu bisa jadi pelajaran yang baik untuk Sirius.

Lepas dari Sirius, pikirannya kembali beralih ke masalah coklat Honeydukes edisi terbatas itu. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Memang, konyol rasanya seorang lelaki berumur 16 tahun menangisi coklat, namun, namun, ini coklat Honeydukes yang terbatas, demi Merlin! Rasa coklat tersebut begitu kaya akan rasa cocoa dan ditambah dengan cincangan almond dan kacang macadamia di dalamnya dan ada mint bercampur caramel filling yang akan meleleh dalam lidah yang akan membuat Remus selalu menutup mata saat menikmatinya dan membuat suara 'mmmm..' saking nikmatnya.

Dan coklat itu hanya dibuat sebulan sekali dan merupakan edisi terbatas.

Dan karena terlambat bangun karena kelelahan Remus jadi tidak bisa ikutan antri dari jam 5 pagi depan toko untuk membeli coklat tersebut.

Semua ini gara-gara Sirius! Tidak akan ada sex selama sebulan! Biar dia tahu rasa!!!

--

Malamnya di kamar.

Remus tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca buku. Lily baru saja kembali ke kamarnya setelah meminjam salah satu buku Remus dan duduk untuk ngobrol sebentaran. Mereka baru saja selesai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin sehingga Remus sampai begitu marahnya dengan Sirius, bisa diduga Lily pun terbahak-bahak karenanya.

"Remus.." kata Sirius yang baru saja muncul setelah seharian menghilang.

"Ada apa Sirius?" tanya Remus datar tak menengok dari bukunya. Dia masih marah dengan Sirius.

"Aku mau.. minta maaf atas perbuatanku kemarin.." kata Sirius pelan.

"Oh.." jawab Remus masih tidak tertarik.

"Dan.. ini.. sebagai tanda permintaan maaf…" sambung Sirius ragu-ragu.

Remus melirik ke arah Sirius dan dilihatnya suatu kotak yang sangat familiar.

Kotak coklat Honeydukes edisi terbatas.

"Sirius???" jeritnya senang. Semua amarahnya pada Sirius sebelumnya rasanya langsung lenyap setelah melihat coklat tersebut.

"Yah, aku tadi pergi ke hogsmeade dan membelikan ini untukmu.. sumpah, antriannya panjang sekali!! ini sebagai permintaan maaf.." kata Sirius sambil tersenyum. Senang, karena tampaknya Remus sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Oh, Sirius!! Terima kasih banyak!" jerit Remus senang lagi kemudian memeluk Sirius.

"Jadi aku dimaafkan?" tanya Sirius.

"Iya," jawab Remus asal. Kemudian di bukanya kotak tersebut, diambilnya satu coklat, dibukanya kertas pembungkus salah satu coklat tersebut, kemudian dimakannya coklat tersebut.

"Mmmm…" erang Remus pelan sambil menikmati coklat tersebut.

"Enak?" tanya Sirius ketika Remus memasukkan lagi satu butir coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mhhmm-mhhm…" jawab Remus sambil menikmati coklatnya.

"Boleh minta satu?" tanya Sirius.

"Tentu, tapi satu saja lho!" kata Remus sebelum memasukkan satu butir lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tentu," balas Sirius. Kemudian sebelum Remus menyadarinya kedua bibirnya sudah dilumat oleh Sirius. Bibir Sirius bergerak perlahan pada awalnya, namun mulai melumat habis bibir Remus. Lidah Sirius menyapu bibir Remus seolah minta izin untuk masuk, Remus pun membuka bibirnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Sirius masuk. Lidah mereka saling bersentuhan dan mulai beradu pelan. Rasa coklat dan lidah Sirius seolah bersatu dalam mulut Remus.

Sirius menarik kembali lidahnya dan dengan satu jilatan di bibir Remus, mengakhiri ciumannya. Ditatapnya Remus. Bibirnya merah merekah, pipinya bersemu pink. Dikecupnya bibir Remus sekali lagi. Ditatapnya lagi mata Remus.

"Coklatnya enak ya? Boleh minta satu lagi?"

END(?)

**a/n : hyaaaaaaaaa…saya ga nyangka akan membuat lanjutannya.. hahahahaha… akhirnya ada nge-post chapter lagi setelah sekian lama ga nge-post.. buat karya yang lainnya, pasti di update kok.. hanya saja saya baru melewati final dan tugah pengganti final yang menumpuk.. jadinya ga sempat update deh.. ini sedikit cerita dari saya.. semoga cukup menghibur and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! XD**


End file.
